Lost Chain
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Skald Egan thought he could finally let go of that secret. Afterall, they're family and they deserved to know.


Lost Chain

Finished:30-7-2009. 01:21

Summary: A ficlet about Ferid and Skald's connection. I heard it's official in the novel.

Me don't own anything, 'Kay? Well, I hate to say something that everyone already known. Just the fact this is posted in this site makes sense.

The old man stepped at the edge of the coast. He smiled sadly and his lips murmured," The moon is covered by clouds tonight, and no star filled the sky. What a sorrowful night." Admiral Skald Egan has made a habit for him to visit this lone coast every time something come by his mind and refused to leave. Worst, it begging for his attention. The coast under the sky full of stars, and a perfect spot to watch the beautiful moonlight. He always loved to do so.

As for today he wanted to be alone, thought about a secret he had been hold up till this point. Part of him wanted to let it out so badly while the other half insisted the time has yet to come. The war has stopped and now is a perfect time. Afterall, they have right to know.

A faint footsteps passed by his ears. He turned around only to find his youngest daughter watching him in silence. Curiosity drawn completely on her face. "Ah, good night, Bernadette. What are you doing here? It's already 12 o'clock." Bernadette bit her lips, replied sternly." I should ask you the same question, dad. What are you doing here? Your subordinates mentioned you skip your work today. They said you went home early, strangely, I've waited at home for no one."

He tried to shows a smiling face." Nothing. Can't this old man got some spare time?" Bernadette sighed sheepishly. _Yeah. Like she'll buy that…_ It's an obvious lie indeed. She sat beside of him. "If you don't want to talk, fine. But would you hear something I want to say?" Skald nodded lightly. Honestly, he didn't have the mood to hear another story, especially if it's stressful one. But at least it can covers him for a while." Sure. Go on, dear."

She let out a sigh before started. "I'm honored to have a chance to fight alongside Prince Frey. Everyone is nice, and I learnt lots of things. Sometime we'll discuss about current conditions of war, or how hard the prince tried to save her sister from Godwin's hands. He suffered much, especially after his one and only aunt whose he put his trust on betrayed him."

Skald smiled bitterly. _NO, Bern. Not one and only. He has another…_ Bernadette continued after a small silence, thought about how to pour her mind into words. "Nah, then the story growing, and everyone start to ask me about my own brothers. How I felt and how he acted towards me. I mean, about me being youngest and all. Say, I don't know how to reply, considering I never met him in my whole life."

"I see. You talk about your eldest brother. So, what did you say?"

She tugged on her hair." I said my eldest brother left island nations even before I'm born, so I never met him. After that, they said it's more like father and daughter, with that age differences. I just can't help but laughed at the time."

Skald realized where this story lead to. He quickly hid his panic, regaining his composure.

"And then?"

"Pretty much the same. I kept wondering myself how he looked like. Maybe we even have crossed path once, or met each other, bearing in mind that I didn't recognize him." She glared at the empty space." Worst of all, even me, his own sister, never knew what his name for the whole time. Ironic, isn't it?"

Skald raised his eyebrows." I-I see." Bernadette confronted him. Her voice raising at every words she spoke." You and mom always changed topic if I ever ask you about brother! Is it natural for siblings to be like this?!"

Bernadette huffed. She meant every single word she said. Now she lets out all the unanswered question from her chest. Something she has long awaited. She tightened her grip to her right hand. " I- at least I want to know what he's doing now." Skald mumbled, and replied, "He's passed away already." In such a monotone voice.

Bernadette open her mouth, ready to yell, but stopped midway. She looked at the ground. Whispering softly," So it means you know where's him, don't you? And decided to keep silent until now."

Skald noticed her daughter's attitude change. He had made his mind clearly. Tomorrow he'll gather everyone and reveals everything. The secret can't be hold any longer.

He stood, ready to leave. After a few steps, he gave a fleeting look to Bernadette who seem to be really hurtled.

"The name's Ferid."

"Ferid Egan."

A/N: It's finished. At last! I need to wipe away those lazy bums within me to type this fic. Hope you like it. Me myself shocked the first time I read the story. I mean, ingame information did say Bernadette is the youngest of 9 siblings and her eldest brother left before she was born, but, you know, it's a bit surprising. Ah, please review. I love constructive critics, due to the facts that my grammar isn't that good. Enjoy your day!

Best Regards,

Moonlight Melody


End file.
